Swimming in a Sea of Memories
by GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo
Summary: Fear. I looked into the eyes of my true love, then the cold eyes of the hunter stalking his prey. Centuries of fighting. All because of me. And in the end, only one of us would survive. I knew it would be neither. Chris.HXO.C Discontinued
1. The darklighter and new witch

**This is my first Charmed fanfic. Enjoy.**

**Summary- Chris and his new charge Skylar, are off defeating demons together, ones the Charmed ones already defeated. Will Chris and Skylar start to gain feeling towards one another or are they just friends? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, except for all seven seasons.**

**Chapter one: The dark and whitelighter.**

My breath came out in huffs. My auburn hair billowed out behind me. The soles of my sneakers pounded against the pavement. An arrow whizzed past my ear.

I dashed around a corner, into an alley way. It smelled of rotten food and trash. I ducked behind an overflowing dumpster. I drew several shaky breaths, desperate for the air.

I heard someone round the corner. His feet hit the gravel road. The sound of shifting gravel moved closer.

I closed my eyes and slowly moved into the deeper protection of the dumpster. The sounds of his feet got closer.

"Come out, come out wherever you are. You little witch," He muttered.

Witch? What a rude thing to say. My hand brushed the side of the dumpster. I jerked it away. Green slim was on my fingers. I recoiled. My fingers smelled foul. I resisted the urge to gag.

The dumpster was yanked away, reveling me from my hiding spot. The man was in all black. He had curly black hair, jet-black. His eyes were an unsettling shade of crimson. He smirked at me.

"I've found you witch." He dragged me to me feet be my hair. It felt like he was tugging individual hairs out by the roots.

"What are you talking about?" I cried, tears threatened to spill.

He sneered at me, "You're a witch. What did you think you were?" He flung me across the alley into a brick wall.

Stars danced across my vision. I barely managed, "W—what?"

"You stupid little bitch!" He grabbed my hair and whacked my head against the bricks. He let go of my hair, and turned pacing away. I slumped against the wall. My fingers—shakily—went to touch the back of my head. My fingers felt wet and sticky.

My voice came back slightly, "Who are you?"

The man whirled, with an armed cross-bow pointed at my head. "Don't lie," He snarled, "You know who I am! How could your kind not know about mine?"

I braced myself against the wall. _Protect yourself!_ A voice hissed inside my head. But the problem was, it was a man's voice. _What?_ I asked the voice. My eyes darted to the man. He was standing there waiting for my reply. _Invoke your elements!_

I had no idea what he was talking about. So I just thought of fire. Willing it even to me. I heard a shrill cry of surprise. My eyes flew open. The man's shirt had combusted! Tiny flames were spreading across his chest. Just before the wonder in it affected me the flames disappeared.

He glared at me, "You little bitch!"

He pointed the cross-bow to my head. I closed my eyes and waited. Nothing happened except a blinding white little. It hurt my closed eyes.

"Whitelighter!" the man gasped in surprise. My eyes flickered open. The dark streets seemed fairly lighter. The man was fumbling to aim at the other man. He was 'bout 6'1". He had mused dark brown hair and emerald green eyes.

Before the man with the cross-bow could fire at him, he through a blue vile at him. As soon as the vile hit him—the man with the cross-bow—he exploded into a spontaneous combustion.

The emerald eyes man ran over to me, "Are you okay, Skylar?"

I was too shocked about how he just killed a man, rather than the fact he knew my name. "W—who are you?"

He smirked, "Chris. Chris Halliwell."

"Okay, Chris, what did you do to that man?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "I just vanquished him, is all."

My mouth fell a gap, "You what?"

Chris rolled his beautiful eyes, "You heard me. So I'll ask again, are you okay Skylar?"

An I'm fine was frozen on my lips. I fainted before I could answer him.

"Chris! How could you be so irresponsible with a charge?" A man voice boomed.

"I don't know what your talking about, dad." Chris muttered.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT?"

"Leo!" Another voice was heard. It sounded like a women. "Leave Chris alone! He tried didn't he? Your usually not like this, Leo."

"Sorry Piper. It's just, he brought her back with a minor concussion!" Minor concussion? What the hell?

"I'm sorry!" Chris cried. I felt him sit on whatever I was on.

Drowsily, I opened my eyes. I drew a hiccupped breath. I felt every eye turn to look at me. Flush spread across my checks.

"Are you okay, Skylar?" Chris grabbed my wrist.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine."

"Quit smothering the girl!" The person I assumed was Piper scowled.

"Sorry mom." Reluctantly he let go of me.

I jerked up, conking my head on Chris's shoulder. I managed to stay sitting. I put my hand on my forehead, "Ow."

"Are you okay?" I moved my hand only to see Chris's face a few inches from mine.

"Ah!" I pushed back, knocking my head on the headboard. Guess I was on a bed.

"What did I just say?"

"Sorry." Chris said.

"Um, I don't mean to sound rude, but who are you people?" My head was pounding, loudly in my skull. I swear if I touched it, I could _feel_ it throbbing.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm Chris—"

I interrupted him, "I know who you are, dummy. I meant them." I pointed in their general direction.

"Oh their my parents, Leo Wyatt and Piper Halliwell." Chris smiled.

"Hi," Piper said.

Leo glanced at me suspiciously, "Hello."

"Hello, I'm Skylar Noёl."

"We know," Piper said. I noted these people could figure things out easily. "I'm a charmed one." Leo looked at her.

"I don't know if that's the best thing to tell her."

"What's a charmed one?"

All three gasped. Leo sputtered, "You don't know."

I shook my head, "Nope."

Chris's eyes nervously fluttered to his parents faces and mine over and over again. "I'll tell her everything. Go."

His parents nodded and left the room, arm in arm.

"Do you live at home?" I blurted.

He looked at me, giving me the _what do you think_ look. "No, of course not."

"Oh okay." I curled into a ball. "Wait a minute! I don't even know you and I'm at your house?" I jumped off the bed, and bounded down the stairs.

"Skylar!" Chris shouted, chasing after me.

I pushed open the front door and bolted down the sidewalk. Ohmigod! I had to get home.

"Skylar, stop." Chris was in front of me. I screamed coming to a halt.

"Where the hell did you come from?" I demanded, crossing my arms and glaring at him.

"I orbed."

"You what?"

"Orbed, here I'll show you." Before I could protest he grabbed my hand and bright blue and white lights enclosed my line of sight. About two seconds later, we were in front of his house on the porch.

I fell on all fours, breathing heavy. The door opened. "Shall we?"

I shook my head, "No, take me home."

I littlerly felt him smirk, "Okay." He yanked me to my feet and held my hand while he orbed me to my apartment, no _inside_ my apartment.

I ripped my hand away, "How did you get in here?"

"I orbed," He said.

"What the hell is an orb?"

"I'll tell you, but Skylar, I think you'll want to sit down."

An hour later, Chris concluded everything. Demons, spells, potions, whitelighters, and witches.

"Did I mention you're a witch?"

"That's rude," I murmured.

"No it isn't," He disagreed, "My mom's a witch. Heck, I'm part witch."

"Yeah and what else?" I challenged, glaring at him. We were currently sitting on the black leather couch in my living room.

He rolled his eyes, "Seriously, Skylar? After an hour of explaining the magical world and you still don't know?" I shook my head. He sighed frustrated, running a hand through his tussled chocolate hair, "Whitelighter. I'm part whitelighter."

A barely audible oh escaped my lips. "Okay, so you're my whitelighter and I'm a witch?"

Chris applauded sarcastically, "And the winner of the slowest realization goes to, Skylar Noёl!"

I whacked his arm, "Smartass."

He smiled stupidly, "Yeah, I am."

"Whatever, so what attacked me today, Chris?"

Chris's expression darkened, "A darklighter. They can kill a whitelighter with one of their arrows. And a witch too. Be careful around them Skylar."

I blushed, but covered it easily with a strand of auburn hair. I felt Chris's fingers gently lift my chin up.

He smirked, "Your blushing."

Obviously flustered, I said, "I'm not!"

The smirk faltered, when he looked into my eyes, "Your eyes are beautiful." The blush darkend.

"Oh, I don't know." I twirled a piece of hair. My eyes were gray with specks of violet in them.

"They are. I have to leave. But if you need me, just call me name." Chris orbed out of the room, giving me a fading smile.

I walked into my room, dazed. He said my eyes were beautiful! Still flustered I collapsed onto the bed.

"Chris Halliwell," I whispered, before the blackness consumed me. I faded into an dreamless sleep.

**That was chapter one. Okay I guess, a few more details would have been okay, but whatever. I think I kinda rushed the end but other than that, it was good. Review and wait for the updates! Byez.**

**~Emerald~**


	2. The warlock

**Heyz, here's chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed only the seven seasons**

**Chapter two: The warlock.**

It had been days before anything remotely demonic appeared. And since I've seen Chris.

I fell back into the cushions of the black leather couch. I muttered, "I must have dreamt the whole dang thing." I swiped the remote off the coffee table. I began randomly surfing the channels. My thumb hesitated over the channel button. The news woman was speaking rapidly.

_"The murder of Stella Berry. She was found in her apartment home here in San Francisco. Berry has no living family left. She was found dead with a knife wound on her stomach. The only thing moderately interesting was a pentagon necklace around her neck." _I flicked the t.v off.

My mind was whirling. A pentagon? Isn't that a witch thing? I vaguely remember Chris mentioning it. Wasn't it a sign of power or something? If that's so, was this woman a witch?

I jumped to my feet, and instantly began pacing. Someone or a demon is killing witches. This is not good, so someone might try to kill me.

"Skylar."

I somehow created a ball of fire, just a small little thing, but it was fire. I whirled around and threw it.

"HEY!" Chris orbed out of the way just before the ball of fire would have hit him.

I covered my mouth with my hands, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry Chris!"

He orbed back in, he smiled wryly, "It's okay."

"Did—did I hurt you?" I asked, slowly dropping my hands to my sides.

"Nope, I'm good. I could have done without almost being attacked by my charge, but yeah, I'm good." He smile slipped into a frown at the face I made, "What did I say?"

I shook my head, "Nothing, just tired, and I don't need my whitelighter back talking me."

"Oh, this witch has a temper," Chris smirked, and flopped down on the couch.

"Oh, shut it!" I snapped, and angrily sat beside him. I crossed my arms and huffed. My bottom lip jutted out, into a pout.

"Hey," His finger touched my lip, "We have a problem."

I sobered, and stopped pouting, "What?"

He dropped his finger, "A warlock."

My mouth fell open with a pop, "That's what killed Stella!"

Chris gazed at me confused, "Who's Stella?"

"She's a witch, I think. She was on t.v. Someone murdered her. She had a knife wound and a pentagon necklace."

Chris rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Yea, she does sound like a witch. But why would a warlock want her powers anyway?"

I brought my knees to my chest, "I don't know. Maybe she was strong."

"Yeah, maybe. We could always check the book."

"The book? What's the book?" I turned my attention towards him.

He gave me a pained look, "Seriously? You don't know what the book is?" I shook my head. Chris sighed agitated, "The book of Shadows. The Charmed ones book, the source of their powers."

"Oh, I knew that."

His eyes turned to me, "Sure you did."

"Hey, shut your mouth. We have to figure something out, to save witches from dying."

"Yeah, come on. Let's go check the book, and The Charmed ones." Chris reached out and took my hand. Before I knew it, Chris had orbed me to the Halliwell manor.

When my feet touched the ground I stumbled forward a bit. Chris chuckled at the display, till he noticed I was shivering.

"What's wrong?"

"I—I'm fr—freezing," My teeth chattered, while my arms furiously rubbed the tops of my arms.

"Oh, shit! I forgot to get your coat!" Chris slapped his forehead, he shrugged off his jean jacket and handed it over. The sleeves hung several inches off my fingers.

"Um, you forgot my feet." I pointed down at my bare feet.

"Why aren't you wearing shoes?" Chris demanded, crossing his arms.

"Um it's 10 at night, and if you haven't noticed, I'm in my pajamas." Chris's eyes looked down.

"Oh, yeah, I guess you are." I was wearing a grey tank-top and blue flannel bottoms. "Come on, lets get you inside." Chris reached out and grabbed my hand, pulling me inside.

"Mom!" Chris yelled, eyes scanning the foyer.

Piper walked out of the kitchen, with flour on her hair and face. "Chris! What a surprise! And Skylar! What are you two—" Piper trailed off, eyes glued to our hands. "Doing here, holding hands?"

Chris and I immediately pulled apart, blushing furiously.

Chris sobered first, "We need to look at the book."

Piper nodded, "Go ahead, Melinda is looking at it at the moment. And why isn't she wearing shoes?"

"It's not important." Chris jogged upstairs, hollering for Melinda.

"Who is Melinda?" I asked Piper, walking over to her.

"Oh, my daughter. Hum, Wyatt's suppose to be here soon." Piper stopped pondering and smiled at me. "Come on, we'll find you some shoes." Piper grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the hall closet, pulling out a pair of sneakers, "Sorry, it's all we've got." I shrugged and took them from her. Hopping around on one foot I managed to pull one on, and the other. I stood up straight, and grinned, "Thanks."

Suddenly, Piper yelled, "Heads up!" I dove to the ground, and a fire ball flew over my head.

"What the hell?" I screamed as another one flew past me.

The warlock grinned, "I've never been in the same perimeter of such powerful witches."

I looked at him confused, "What? I'm not powerful! I'm a fire conjuror! That's it!"

The warlock, smirked in spite of himself, "Sure if that's what you want."

Piper glared at him.

"Do something!" I yelled, avoiding another fire ball.

"I CAN'T! YOU CAN'T BLOW UP A WARLOCK!" Piper screamed.

I heard the sounds of footsteps pounding on the stairs.

"MOM!" Two voices yelled, Chris and supposedly Melinda.

I turned my attention to them. I was confused when they froze on the steps.

"Skylar!" My head whipped around, just in time to see the sliver athame hurdling towards me.

My eyes widened, just as the athame pierced my stomach. The warlock's smirk grew, "Soon, your powers will be mine."

The warlock blinked, and I crumpled to the ground, gasping in pain.

Everyone hurried over to me, the sounds of their footsteps got louder and closer.

"Hey, Skylar? Are you okay?" Chris asked franticly, touching my forehead. I moaned in pain as a response.

I weakly opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was Chris's green eyes swimming with worry.

"W—who's that?" I asked weakly, moaning again. Chris whirled around. A man in complete black was standing there, leaning against the frame.

Melinda gasped, "Death!"

Chris's fingers curled into fists, "No, it's not her time."

Death sighed, "I'm afraid it is." His list appeared in a cloud of smoke. He turned it around. My name was the top of the list.

My eyes rolled into the back of my head. I felt my body disconnect from my soul.

"No! Don't take her!" Chris yelled angrily.

Suddenly, Death gasped, and I slowly sunk back into my body. I drew a shaky breath. Chris whipped around, and yanked out the athame. The blood poured out.

"Someone heal her!" Piper commanded.

Chris knelt above me, his hands glowed and I felt the skin come together. And just like that I was healed and Death was gone.

"Oh, thank god." Melinda sighed, relived.

I laughed shakily, "Took you long enough to heal me, Chris."

He smiled wryly, "I froze."

"We have to vanquish the warlock. But how?" Melinda pondered.

I held up the athame, "With this. Come on, let's summon him."

Chris helped me up. I thanked him quietly, and put a hand to my forehead.

"Wait," Piper said, "Let's wait for Wyatt."

"Who's Wyatt?" I questioned, my eyes flickered to Chris's face and back.

"My brother," Chris explained quickly, as if avoiding the subject, "Do we have to? I mean, Skylar has the athame."

"But it would be safer," Piper insisted, eyes begging for me and Melinda to understand.

I shrugged, "Yeah, sure. I think it'd be okay to wait for Wyatt." Melinda nodded in agreement.

"Oh come on! Don't take their side Skylar!" Chris complained.

"What could it hurt? We could need his help." I nagged him.

"Fine," Chris caved, "But he's coming now. WYATT!"

I saw an orb in the corner of my eye. A man with blonde hair and blue eyes appeared in the room.

"What?" The man snapped, glaring at Chris.

"We need to vanquish a demon and mom, Melinda and Skylar thought it would be best if you were here."

"Who's Skylar?" Wyatt asked more calmly.

"She's my charge. Anyway we need you here." Chris explained agitatedly.

"Hey!" I said waving my arms, "Okay yeah sure I just about died, but don't talk like I'm not here!"

"Sorry," Everyone said at once, ashamed.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, just summon the stupid warlock already."

"Oo, Chris your charge has an attitude." Wyatt snickered, Leaning against the stair ralling.

"Shut up." Chris and I said at once.

Piper murmured and said, "Let's summon the warlock."

"Okay, I've got the athame. Chris can distract him, and I'll vanquish him." I announced.

"Yeah that's a—Wait I'm going to what?" Chris demanded, glaring at me.

I glared back, "You heard me."

"Okay, stop it. Melinda and I will summon him. Quiet bickering." Piper and Melinda immediately began discussing the best and fastest way to summon him.

"There is no way I'm going to be bait." Chris cried, continuing to glare at me.

"Don't be such a baby," I smirked at him. Wyatt laughed.

"Quiet, all of you!" Piper snapped, "We have a demon to vanquish."

"Fine," We all agreed.

Piper said the summoning spell and the warlock shimmered in, confused.

The warlock locked eyes with me, "How are you still alive?"

"My whitelighter," I shrugged and Chris jumped out behind him, and flicked his wrist throwing the warlock into the wall.

I whipped the athame over my shoulder impaling the warlock in the chest. He screamed, and blew up into millions of flames.

"Well now that's done, what are we going to do?"

Chris shrugged, "I don't know. I should probably get you home, Skylar. Your probably exhausted."

"Just a little," I smiled softly, enjoying his concern.

"Come on then." I felt his fingers take hold of my hand.

"Bye!" I said before Chris orbed me to my apartment.

As soon as we landed in my living room, I collapsed on the couch in totally exhaustion.

"See, I told you, you were tired." Chris smirked

"I don't care." I muttered into the couch cushions, eyes lids dropping.

"Skylar," Chris groaned, "Let's get you to bed. You just about died and had your first vanquish."

"No, I don't want to move."

I felt the cushions disappear. Chris had me cradled against his chest.

"Hey, what are you doing?" My lips felt like jelly. Every word I said, did not sound like what I wanted it to.

"Getting you to bed." He opened the door to my room. He set me on my feet, keeping an arm wrapped around my waist. I rested my head on his shoulder. He pulled the covers back, and coxed the jacket off me.

"You don't have to do this. I can do it myself." I responded when Chris tugged off the sneakers. I tried to sit up, but Chris pushed me—gently—down to the pillows.

"Go to sleep, Skylar." He pulled the covers over my shoulders and orbed out of my room, and apartment.

**Well that's the end of chapter two. Sorry the vanquish seemed rushed, it's just I didn't know what to write. Review—No flames without reason—Byez**

**~Emerald~**


	3. Skylar the Banshee

**Here's the third chapter!**

**Chapter: The Banshee**

A tear leaked out of my eyes.

"What?" I asked him, my boyfriend of two years.

"Yeah, I've uh, met someone else, sorry Skylar." Fabian Reid broke up with me on our 2nd anniversary. Okay, I know I've never mentioned him before, but I never knew it would be a problem, till today.

"But Fabian! It's our anniversary, I thought you loved me!" More tears spilled, Fabian looked at me with his sad amber eyes.

"I—I do, it's just, not I'm not in love with you anymore," Fabian sighed miserably. He ran a hand through his golden blonde hair.

"I—" The sound of someone pounding on my apartment door stopped me in my tracks. "Er, I'll be right back." I smiled at Fabian briefly, heading swiftly to the door.

"Chris!" I exclaimed, in total shock, "So nice of you to… stop by."

"Who's that?" Fabian asked coming up behind me.

"He's my, uh friend." I said unsure of myself, I mean he's my whitelighter, so what I'm I suppose to call him?

"Yeah, so we have big problems."

"What problems?"

Chris groaned, "D problems."

My red eyes widened in realization, "Oh! Uh, I just need a minute alone with Fabian. Come." I grabbed both men's wrists. I pushed Fabian towards the living room, and I shoved Chris into the kitchen. Chris nearly fell, stumbling over his feet.

I shuffled back into the living room, where Fabian was sitting on the leather couch.

"Okay, so now I know that you've never loved me, and that you were probably cheating on me to boot!" I glared at him, very pissed off.

"Well, hey that's n—"

I interrupted, "Okay, whatever. Now that we're done, you can leave now."

"But, I—"

"Go!" I all but yelled at him. More tears fell, caressing my already wet cheeks.

Fabian nodded sadly and left the apartment and walked right out of my life.

I wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my cotton sweater. I headed into the living room. Chris was sitting backwards on one of the kitchen chair. His easy grin faltered when he noticed—for the first time—my tear soaked face.

"What happened?" Chris demanded, falling out of the chair. Chris jumped to his feet and bustled over.

And that is when I broke down completely, crumpling into Chris's arms. "Fabian broke up with me! It was our anniversary!"

Chris gently rubbed my back saying nothing.

"It's not fair!" I sobbed on his shoulder, his shirt becoming wetter and wetter. I clutched his shirt, wrinkling it.

He pressed his lips to my forehead, in a failed attempt to comfort me.

I have no idea what happened next, but when he lifted his lips from my head, I tiled my face. Pulling my hands away from the death grip I held on his shirt, I reached up to his face. Placing both hands there, I just gazed into his eyes. Chris bent his head and pressed his lips on mine, hard. I hesitated for about 1 millisecond, then kissed him back. Chris slipped his tongue in my mouth.

Realization hit Chris and he jerked away.

In complete daze I said, "I'm sorry."

Chris shook his head and kissed me again. I felt my eyes close, till I felt Chris's hands, under my shirt. His hands trailed my stomach, and cupped my breasts. I moaned briefly, before Chris got a hold of his senses, pulling away.

"Uh, Skylar, I really do like you but," Chris hesitated, and his next words broke my heart, "But I'm engaged."

My eyes widened, and emotions nearly exploded. I held calm. Using a monotone voice I said, "Okay, well, I need for you to leave now."

The look on Chris's face was grim, "But Skylar, we have demonic problems. Big demonic problems."

Keeping the same tone, I made eye contact, "I don't care. The charmed ones can handle it. I'm not going to talk to you. Leave."

I turned on him. Chris sighed sadly, but orbed out of the house. And for the second time that day, I sent out two men that I well, loved. Cold tears tumbled from my eyes.

Stiffly I hobbled off to my room, collapsing on my bed. I screamed. My heart broke, for the second time. No more men, ever. I was completely swearing them off. They all broke my heart.

My ear twitched. I drowsily sat up, eyes darting around the room. The glass cup on the nightstand started shaking. I raised my hand instinctively over my ear, a splitting scream erupted. The glass on the table exploded, well, everything made of glass in my room exploded.

"Skylar!" Chris voice was there beside me, "We have to—"

The windows exploded, and a woman with platinum blonde hair, bright blue eyes and white skin jumped in the window.

She tipped her head back and screamed an ear splitting cry.

Chris flinched, "We have to leave!"

It was too late, the woman leaned over me screeching. My eyes rolled into the back of my head.

Piper and Wyatt orbed in. "Hey! Take this bitch!" Piper flung out her hands, blowing the demon up.

They all rushed over to me. "Skylar, are you alright." I felt the changes happen. My hair shimmered, and change my auburn hair to a sickly shade of ivory, same with my skin. I could feel the change in my eye color. It shifted to a sapphire cat eye blue.

I heard Piper, Chris and Wyatt back up. I opened my lips and an ear splitting scream erupted from my lips. I leapt out of bed and stalked towards Chris. His pain was shrieking at me. He felt grief, and I wanted his life.

"Skylar, it's me. You aren't yourself. Please stop." Chris begged me, his pain sky rocketing up 50%.

Somewhere far out, I heard an even louder cry. A more upset and pained cry. I screeched and bolted out of the broken window.

**No one's P.O.V-**

Skylar's hair shimmered changing to a pale white and skin a clean shade of ivory. Her eyes became a sapphire cat blue.

Chris, Piper and Wyatt backed up. She opened her lips and an ear splitting scream erupted from her lips. She leapt out of bed and stalked towards Chris. She could feel his pain.

"Skylar, it's me. You aren't yourself. Please stop." Chris begged her, his pain sky rocketing up 50%.

Her ear twitched, she screeched and bolted out of the window.

Piper's eyes shifted to Chris—who had fallen to the ground—"What did you do?"

Wyatt muttered, "Did you screw up again?"

Chris glared darkly at his brother, "What do you mean, again?"

"Well—"

"Boy's," Piper snapped, "This is not the time. Chris what happened to Skylar?"

Chris winced, "I… uh kissed her after her boyfriend broke up with her. Then told her I was engaged."

Wyatt gasped at his younger sibling, "You took advantage of her?"

Piper's eyes grew, "Chris! How could you do this? To both of them?"

Chris cried, "I didn't mean to take advantage of her! I just—well I really like her!"

"What about Bianca?"

A tear leaked from Chris's eye, "I love her too! But we shouldn't be discussing my love life, we have to help Skylar."

Piper sighed, "Well, you… uh… have to uh confess your love for her, er more like tell her how you really feel."

"But how can I find her?" Chris demanded hysterically, running a hand though his hair.

Wyatt snorted, "She's your charge. Sense her. Duh."

"Oh, I knew that…" Chris trailed off. He focused on her, sensing her.

"Oh, she's going to attack someone!" Chris panicked.

"Well orb, you idiot," Wyatt rolled his eyes.

"Right, bye. Hopefully I'll bring back Skylar." Chris orbed into an apartment.

He covered his ears, when the shriek ripped through the air.

He lumbered towards the sound, and burst in the room.

Skylar was leaning over a man. The man was screaming and crying at the same time.

"Skylar! STOP!" Chris yelled.

Skylar spun around, voice a shrill scream. She lunged at him, knocking him to the ground. Her fingers clutched at his throat.

"Skylar, stop this isn't you!" Her fingers groped his neck tighter.

"I…honestly…like…you…a lot… but…I'm…engaged…" His eyes rolled back into his head. Skylar's fingers fell limp from his neck. She shifted back into her previous witch form.

Chris drew a shaky breath, "Thanks."

"Don't talk to me you using, lying, cheater." Skylar rolled off Chris's abdomen and huffed out of the room.

**Skylar's P.O.V-**

The nerve of him, I thought to myself angrily. I managed to get back to my apartment, in one physical piece, mentally… not so much.

I jammed the key in the lock, twisting and cursing at the same time.

I slammed the door to the apartment. Grunting in anger.

"Wow, your loud." Wyatt smirked.

I screamed. "How the hell did you get in my home?"

"Orbing. Obviously."

"Whatever." I yanked off the sweater I'd been wearing all day. I unearthed an emerald green tank top. I kicked off the high tops I'd been wearing. I rubbed my hands on my dark blue skinny jeans.

Muttering un-coherent words, I flopped down on the couch.

"So what happened between you and Chris?"

"I nearly killed the bastard. He can spend eternity in hell." I grumbled, "Where's Piper?"

"I dropped her off at home, my aunt Phoebe is here."

"Phoebe who?"

"Phoebe me!" A women with should length chocolate brown hair. It was 'Ask Phoebe'.

"Oh, hello." I greeted, "My name is Skylar. Make yourself at home."

"Skylar, my aunt Phoebe had been a Banshee at one point. She can talk it out with you. Enjoy girl talk." Wyatt smirked and strolled into the kitchen.

Phoebe sat by my head, stroking my hair, "It'll be okay sweetie. What happened to make you into a demon?"

"Chris."

Phoebe groaned, "What did he do now?"

"He kissed me after my boyfriend broke up with me. Then he told me he was engaged."

"Oh, sweetie, you love Chris. And he loves you. Right?"

"No," I denied, "I don't love that bastard." I didn't right?

"Okay, sweetie. It'll work out for the best in the end. I have to go now. It'll be okay." Phoebe patted my head before walking out the door.

"How did it go?" Wyatt asked.

I lifted my head, meeting his gaze, "Fine."

Wyatt stiffened. I smelt Chris's after shave, and immediately knew he was here.

"What do you want?" I hissed, glaring at him.

Chris crossed the distance between us in less than three strides. He knelt by my side taking my hand. I attempted to yank it away, but he refused to let go.

"I'm so sorry, Skylar. I never meant to hurt you. I care about you, but I love my fiancée. So now I'm just your whitelighter and friend. I know you care about me."

I slapped Chris across the face leaving a red hand print, "You don't know shit about me." I took a step, lingering a second, then continuing to my room, slamming the door.

I vaguely heard Wyatt say, "Ooo, burn." Before they both orbed out.

**Yay! I'm done chapter three! And in one day too! I'll attempt to update soon, but I make no promises. I have three other stories to update too, but I really want to update, promise. Review please.**

**~Emerald~ **


	4. Inner demons  Damon

**This chapter may be short. I'm suffering writers block. Don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.**

I stayed in my bedroom, for more than 24hours. I could not believe Chris. I never wanted to see him again, nor do I want to be a witch. I've discovered I can do more than just fire. My emotions were so out of whack lately, that I've caused a rain storm and nearly flooded the city. I've caused a minor earth-quake. I caused a tornado, and everyone I come in contact with for more than 30minutes will feel as miserable as I am. I have the ability to use all 5 elements, Fire, Air, Water, Earth, and Spirit. I was just as powerful as the Charmed ones, maybe even more. Or so I assumed.

My weakened state made me a perfect target for demonic activity. It had been one week since I had spoken to any Halliwell's. So far, I vanquished 3 lower level demons and a upper level demon. Sometimes I nearly gave in to becoming an evil witch, but I knew the consequents. The Charmed ones would come after me, or any Halliwell for that matter.

A demon shimmered in the room. I sat lazily, preparing to squash him like a bug. Then I looked in his eyes. A shade of blue so impossible un human, a color so blue it shouldn't exist. They almost looked human. _Almost_. He was probably the most handsome demon to shimmer in. He had spiked golden blonde hair, and features that were chiseled by the gods themselves. He was the most beautiful thing to walk this Earth at least 6"7.

"Who the heck are you?" I demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He chuckled, "Well, my names Damon." That almost sounded human too.

"You're a demon!" I accused him, "You shouldn't have a name."

He cocked a blonde brow, "You sure?" He flicked a strand of golden blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Positive," I confirmed, "Why do you have blond hair? Demons have black."

Damon smirked, "Are you sure?"

I pouted, "Fine then I'll just vanquish you." I started thinking hard about drowning him.

Then he chocked out an answer, "Stop! I have blonde hair because I wanted it to be blonde."

I stopped, "Why?"

"So others would know it was me," He snickered and leaned against the wall. For a moment I couldn't believe I was making small talk with a demon.

"Who are you, really?" I asked now genuinely curious.

He scowled, eyes blazing, literally. "Why, I'm the source."

I blinked multiple times refusing to believe that. "Wha—?"

His tone changed from charming and seductive to dark and frightening, "I'm the source. I will not repeat myself."

"Okay," I gulped, "So, why are you here?"

He chuckled, tone returning to sexy, eyes faded into smoldering cobalt blue. "I want you. You'd make an excellent Queen of the UnderWorld."

My eyes widened, "No way! I'm just a good witch! Shouldn't you want to kill me?" I couldn't believe I was contemplating my death with the source.

"Technically, yes. But you aren't just any witch. You have the power to beat the Charmed ones. And I find you to be on the bad witch column. You have evil in you, and I bet your sick of being the good guy."

He was right in a sense. I was tired of trying to save people. But I have evil in me? How did that work.

"You're right," I confessed.

Damon walked right over to me. "Of course I am," He purred, "Now come join me." I shivered his cold breath.

"Oh, I don't know."

He scoffed, the sexy tone gone, "Why not? Your dad was a demon."

I gaped at him, "Wha?"

Damon smirked, "Your dad. He's an upper level demon and darklighter."

My mouth flopped like a fish.

Damon pressed his cold lips to my forehead, "Come join me."

I finally gave in. I allowed him to pull me off the bed and into his cold arms, the dark side taking over. My two sides fought, and I then knew what it was like for Anakin Skywalker.

Chris orbed in. His shinning emerald eyes still had the effect to make me weak in the knees. "Stop! Skylar, don't!"

I nearly pulled away from Damon, till his sexy voice seeped in my ear, "Do you really want to go back to him? After he broke your heart?"

I shook my head furiously, "No I don't." Chris begged me with his eyes not to leave with him.

"I can't loss you!" He cried reaching out his hand as if to touch me.

"You already lost me when you kissed me, the night I became a Banshee." Damon shimmered out, only then did I realize it was a column of flames.

**The next day…**

It felt weird living in the UnderWorld. It was always so hot there—no pun intended. Damon was really nice for a demon, but there was always an unsettling shadow around him. I'm positive I'm still good, just slowly converting to evil. The first time Damon kissed me, I fell for him hard. It was like a chain to my ankle, keeping me here. Soon the only thing keeping me there was his kisses. But there I was, utterly attracted to the Source of all evil, and Chris. It was like a messed love triangle. Good and evil. And I happened to be in between the both, on the verge of evil, but anchored to good be Chris.

Damon shimmered into the room. His midnight cobalt eyes reflecting the state of his realm, it was in complete panic. Something major was going on.

"What's wrong, Damon?" I crawled off the bed, hurrying over.

He glanced at me, "Nothing, love." He kissed me softly, leaving me weak at the knees. Every kiss brought me closer to him, and further away from Chris. He ran a hand though his disheveled golden hair. It shone brighter down here.

I worriedly looked in his eyes, "No, something's wrong."

Damon bent and brushed his lips against mine. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. My fingers played with the strands of hair by his neck. His arms snaked around my waist. I pecked his lips. He growled playfully, and kissed me hard. His cold tongue slipped in my mouth leaving me breathless. I nibbled his bottom lip, till the door burst open. I heard three people gasp.

I pulled away from my demon boyfriend. Chris, Wyatt and Melinda stood there in complete shook. Chris's eyes mirrored his emotions. Anger, hurt, confusion, and did I mention anger?

"Damn girl, I didn't know you had it in you." Wyatt smirked, "Making out with the source. Guess I shouldn't get on your bad side."

"Yeah you shouldn't. Now leave, before I do something I may regret." I sneered, Leaning into the crook of Damon's arm. He wrapped it protectively around me.

"Not without you, Skylar." Said Chris softly. My heart skipped a beat when he said my name.

"Get out of here, before I kill you!" Damon snarled, eyes blazing.

Melinda flinched. Wyatt stopped smirking and Chris's eyes hardened.

"Come on Skylar. Let's go." Chris said more forcibly.

"Stay with me forever Skylar." Damon whispered seductively in my ear. "Together forever. I'll always love you."

"Wait, what do you mean always?" I asked.

Damon sighed, "I wish I could have told you this without company." He glared at the three witch siblings, "But your reincarnated every century. Always a good witch. I'm immortal, so I always have to look for you. He," Damon pointed at Chris, "Is also reincarnated. He's usually a few years older then you, and is a witch or mortal. It's a battle between good and evil for us. For you it's a choose. Me or him. Most of the time you pick me, but others you pick him. You always die at the age of 20. I'm sorry I had to tell you. But I need to know. Him or me?"

I could not believe this. That's why the good and evil fought inside me. That's why I was attracted to both Chris and Damon. That's why I had to choose, good witch or evil witch.

I pulled away from Damon, "Not this lifetime." I backed up to Chris. He grabbed my hand. I wasn't ready to forgive him yet, but it was nice to feel the contact of his skin on mine. More soothing then Damon's, but less sexy.

Damon glared at Chris, but smiled at me. "I'll never give up trying to win you again, love. On your 19th birthday will come the time for you to choose. One option will kill you, the other," He shrugs, "Will keep you alive. Each lifetime changes, so you can't use your previous incarnate to determine which one of us will be the best choose. Even I don't know that. Just remember, I'll love you even if you pick him."

"But you said I'd die at 20." I pointed out, "Why my nineteenth birthday?"

Damon smirked, "Because that's the day of the window of opportunity. Once every century. Most windows are only the first 48 hours of being a new witch, but this is a special case. The only thing I know for sure is, your children well be more powerful then the Charmed ones kid, Wyatt. Doesn't matter what side."

"Oh, wow." I said, clinging tighter to Chris's hand. Wyatt gasped, then him and Melinda orbed out.

"What aren't you going to stop us?" Chris snarled.

Damon laughed, "This is the first life time you've ever asked that. But no, I'm not going to stop you. This is Skylar's choose. You'll see me in your dreams, love." Damon winked before shimmering out of the room.

Chris orbed us back to my apartment. When I plopped down on the couch I knew I was in for a lecture.

Chris's hands were clenched and knuckles white. "What were you thinking?" He hissed, turning to glare at me.

I shrugged innocently, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You lived in the UnderWorld for a day and a half!" He bellowed, hissing in frustration.

"You don't own me!" I snapped, "You're my whitelighter! I'm the witch! You are there to guide me, not control me! Damnit Chris!"

"Well excuse me for trying to protect you from the source of all evil. Or your centuries old love?" Chris mocked.

"So your one of them! Quit trying to control me, you're a whitelighter! And you have a fiancée!" Only then did I realize our faces were centimeters apart. He kissed me. Every anger thought I had towards him dissolved. And I kissed back. Damon disappeared from the corridors of my mind. All I could smell, touch, taste, hear and feel was Chris. My manicured nails dug themselves into his hair. He pulled me against him tightly. Our eyes were shut tight, refusing to leave each other. Our lips moved in complete synchronization, melding together. We pulled back slightly, lips still touching, breathing heavily.

"I love you," He murmured against my lips.

I smiled, "I love you too." He smiled and we kissed again. The reality hit me. I jerked away from him, stumbling and pointing accusingly. "You have a fiancée."

Chris stopped smiling. "I know." He sighed agitatedly, "I have to leave Bianca. I love you more. I'll do it soon." He bent to kiss, me. I put a finger against them, pushing him back.

"I'm not going to kiss you, till you're single." I giggled when he pouted, but didn't push it.

"I will do it soon in that case." He winked.

"Soon." I agreed, smiling at him, the Damon drawer nicely shut.

**Okay, so I may have lied about writers block. I started writing this and stopped. Then the Damon idea popped in my head, so you got this. Review!**

**~Emerald~**


End file.
